(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an accessible partition assembly comprising two opposed spaced-apart rows of panels having opposite vertical edges wherein adjacent panels meet at joints in edge-to-edge relationship and a plurality of studs are located intermediate said rows of panels positioned at joints between pairs of adjacent panels.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Partition wall construction has evolved from the early stages of simply nailing or screwing wallboard panels to studs to sophisticated accessible and demountable systems widely used today. While many demountable assemblies exist, the concern of the industry is for versatility in a particular system whereby variable needs for accessibility can be accommodated by such assemblies without being limited to a single accessible formation.
Most accessible partition wall assemblies feature components which must be applied at every joint, thus limiting the systems versatility. For example, it is very common that presently used systems have every panel fully accessible by provision of releasable locking or snap engaging components. When such full accessibility is not desired these components must nonetheless be used at every joint. When a particular area of a panel assembly requires fixed mounting for additional stability or safety this option may be precluded. Additionally, if it would only be required to have alternate panels removable such prior systems again do not permit such opportunity.
Another important concern of the construction industry involves both the cost of installation and manufacture. When simple installation techniques are not facilitated, time can be wasted during installation. If positively locking components are not provided proper spacing at joints can be jeopardized. As difficult installation procedures are encountered the possibility of damage to wallboard panels, especially along marginal edges, increases. As particular edge configurations are required, as well as complex shapes for metal attachment artifices, the cost of manufacturing and the increased care required during shipping may be prohibitive.
It would accordingly be desirable to provide a partition wall assembly that affords versatility with regard to demountability as particular constructions require. It would additionally be beneficial to provide such a system wherein components are usable with conventionally edged wallboards, such as gypsum panels, and are positively locking providing accurate spacing with minimal installation time and damage to panels.
Such a system would also be more exceedingly usable if components are manufactured by conventional techniques and would not prohibitively exceed the cost of the more simple fixed panel partition assemblies wherein accessibility is not provided. Since conventional wallboard panels typically have simple flat square edges, slightly bevelled flat edges, or longitudinal kerfed edges, such a partition assembly would also be required to be fully compatible with these forms of panel edge configurations while yet attaining all the previously discussed sought-after properties.
(3) Objects of the Invention
It is an important object of the invention to provide an accessible partition assembly which may be provided either fully accessible or selectively accessible.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a partition assembly which has components usable with fully accessible and selectively accessible partition constructions.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a snap-engaging clip for use with a snap-engageable stud which allows positive locking and accurate panel spacing.
It is an attendant object of the invention to provide a partition assembly wherein kerfed edge, simple bevelled, or square edge panels may be equally usable in a fully accessible or selectively accessible partition system.
It is another object of the invention to provide panel clips for use with a stud which allow snap-engagement at one side of the joint and fixed engagement at the other.
It is a related object of the invention to provide stud configurations featuring snap-engagement along ribbed portions and integral fixed engaging means along flange portions wherein single clip members are only required at each joint.
It is a concomitant object of the invention to provide a partion assembly which may be fully relocatable without damage to components.